


The Sunflower

by Ladybughanlen



Series: The Havens [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybughanlen/pseuds/Ladybughanlen
Summary: AU - Part 4 of The Havens.  Third Party POV.  Something happens.





	1. Chapter 1

Ella blinks and looks up at the ceiling.  There aren’t very many noises that can wake her from a dead sleep these days.  She’s lived in this part of the city nearly sixty years, this house for fifty, and well into her eighties now she rarely troubles herself with things that go bump in the night.

Then she hears it.  A knock on the door plain as day.  

She turns to the bedside clock and frowns.  It’s past ten.  She can’t imagine who might be knocking at her door at this hour.

“Help…Please!”A girl’s voice is weak, but clear.  “Help…help me.”

Ella immediately sits up and swings her legs over the side of the bed.  She fishes her glasses off the night stand and stands up.  Her old bones creak and groan, but she ignores their complaints and bends down to pull an ancient six-shooter out of the side table drawer.  

The pistol is heavy and cool in her hand.  She keeps it loaded, cleans, and checks it regularly, she’s no fool, and it will fire if she needs it too.  She quickly unwraps the leather strap attached to the butt of the gun and pulls it over her head quickly shoving one arm through the sturdy loop.  

Her husband Rolf had insisted on the strap.  He’d told her once that it was the best way to ensure you never lost your weapon in a fight.  She didn’t ask him why or how he knew that.  Her husband had been a man of few words and whenever he’d spoken to her in that heavy tone she’d known to pay close attention and it had served her well.  

The gun dangles awkwardly around her waist and Ella pushes it back under her arm.  She’ll need both hands to get down the stairs.  She moves as swiftly as she can to the landing and starts the steep decent.  She should have left this old place years ago, but she just can’t make herself walk away from a lifetime of memories.  This old house is all she had left.  

The knock comes again.

“Hold you horses I’m coming!”  Ella sighs.  “No need to beat the door down!” 

The knocking stops.

Ella makes her ways steadily down the stairs and moves to the front door.  She flips on the porch light and peeks out the spy-hole.  Rolf has always called it that with a little grin and a wink she’d never quite understood.  

She frowns.  There’s nothing to see on the porch.  For a second or two she’s completely stumped.  She turns and looks at the back door.  Why anyone would be at the back door she’s can’t imagine. 

Ella shakes her head and carefully makes her away across her small but tidy living room.  She peeks out the spy-hole and sees nothing but blackness.  She reaches for the light switch, flips it on, and blinks in surprise.

There’s a girl on the porch.  

Ella takes a moment to study this new and utterly strange development.  

The girl scrunches her eyes against the sudden brightness.  She’s sitting on the porch with her back against the rail.  Her position explains the knocking.  There’s no way she could reach the door bell from where she’s slumped.  

“Please…can you help me?”  The girl licks her lips.  She tilts her head back and groans loud enough to be heard through the door.  “I’m sorry to…to bother you…but my cell is toast and a need a…phone.”  She pants out a breath.  “I…I just need to call for help…someone will come for me…I promise.”  She smiles up at the spy-hole.  “Please…”

Ella sighs and rests her forehead against the door.  She doesn’t want to open it.  This neighborhood has gone downhill in the last decade or so and she doesn’t want to get involved with whatever trouble this girl has gotten herself into.  She should just call 911 and wait for the cops to get here.  They’ll take care of it.  She takes another look through the spy-hole.  

The girl is obviously injured.  It’s chilly enough outside to see the girl’s breath.  

Ella heaves a tired sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

“Move away from the gate and I’ll let you in.”  Ella calls through the door. 

“Thank you.  Thank you…so much.”  The girl draws herself up and scoots slowly and apparently painfully away from the security gate on the outside of the back door.

Ella reaches down and takes a firm grip on her pistol.  She thinks about cocking the gun, but decides against it.  A cocked six-shooter is a hazardous thing and as weird as this encounter has been so far the girl doesn’t feel dangerous.  Still, she had no idea what else might be out there in the dark.  She grips the gun tightly and opens the back door.  She quickly scans the porch and yard for intruders and sees none.  

The girl’s pained breathing is the only sound out of the ordinary.  

“I’m going to open the gate and you need to make it inside quick.”  Ella directs.  “Okay?”

“O…okay.”

“Can you make it to your feet on your own girl?”

“I think so.”

“Okay then.  Up you go.”

The girl’s face goes bright red as she struggles to gain her feet.  With a little uncoordinated shuffling she eventually manages  it.  She turns a brilliant smile toward the door.

“Good girl.”  Ella calls out.  “Now I’m going to swing open the gate and you step on through.”

“Okay.”  The girl sways a little, but keeps upright.

Ella undoes the dead bolt and shoves the gate open enough for the slender girl to step into the house.  

The girl staggers and reaches out for support.  

Ella automatically puts an arm out to steady her.  She pulls the gate closed and throws the bolt.  She takes a step back, closes the back door, and locks it.

“Thank you.” The girl says.  “I think I…need to sit down.”

Ella takes a hold of the girl’s arm to steers her toward a kitchen stool.  

They almost make it.  Two steps from relative safety and the girl goes limp taking them both to the floor.  

Ella lands hard on her rump and pain flares up from her trick knee.  She just barely manages to throw a hand under the back of the girl’s head before it smacks into the hard wood floor.  Her hand burns in pain when it connects with the wood, but the girl’s head doesn’t and that’s what counts.  

She takes a deep breath and tries to calm her racing heart.  It takes a minute, but when she’s back to normal she sorts them out.  

The girl is petite and willowy with bright red hair.

Ella runs a superficial check for injuries and is relieved to feel the girl’s strong heartbeat.  

The girl looks to be breathing better now that’s she’s laid out and color is returning to her cheeks.  

Ella shifts the gun around, doubly glad she hadn’t cocked the damn thing, and rests it in her lap.  She clearly doesn’t need it, but the weight of it gives her a strange sort of comfort.  It makes her feel like this whole crazy business is actually happening and not some nightmare come to mess with her old head.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ella watches for a a few minutes,, but when the girl doesn’t stir she reaches down and gently pats the girl’s face.  “Hey.  Hey girl!”

The girl groans and blinks rapidly.  

“You with me girl?” 

“Yes.”  The girl licks her lips and swallows hard.  “Yes, Ma’am.”

“Call me Ella.”  Ella smiles.  “What do I call you?”

“Ma…Sunflower.” 

“Sunflower.”  Ella snorts.  “Your parents Hippies or what?”

The girl laughs and then grimaces.  “No, but…that’s what you…need to call me.”

“Okay.  Sunflower.”  Ella frowns.  “You hang on a minute while I find my way off this floor so I can I’ll call you an ambulance.”

“No!”  The girl reaches out and grabs Ella’s arm with a surprisingly firm grip.  

Ella winces.  It will surely leave a bruise tomorrow.  She’s too old for rough treatment, inadvertent or not.  She pats the girl’s hand.  “You need a Doc to check you over.”

“I…I know.”  The girl pants out.  She fiddles with the front pocket of her jeans and draws out a card.  “Call this number….and they’ll…they’ll send help…for me.”

Ella raises her eyebrows and takes the card.  It’s like a regular credit card, but metal and it has a series of phone numbers listed on it.  “You sure you don’t just want 911?”  She frowns in confusion.  “They can be here in about 20 minutes or so.”

The girl shakes her head.  “Please…trust me.  This is better.”  The girl looks up at her with clear eyes.  “Please?”

“Okay, but if you pass out on me again or start bleeding all over the place I’m calling the ambulance.”  Ella is firm on that one.  “No argument.”

“Understood.”  The girl smiles.  “Thank you.”

Ella sighs.  She should probably call 911.  At least she knows they’re a sure thing.  She looks at the metal card again and wonders if she’s about to speak to the girl’s Pimp or Dealer or Gang Leader.  She shakes her head and places the card on the girl’s chest.

The girls gives her an encouraging smile. 

“They people on the other end of this number had better be legit.”  Ella warns.  “I want hand you over to a no good so and so.” 

“They’re good…don’t…worry.”  She nods.  “Totally…legit.”

“If they give me trouble I’m calling the police or using this pistol.”  Ella gives the girl her best stern look.  “We clear on that?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”  The girl nods.  “I can’t thank you…enough…for helping me.”

“My name is Ella.  Remember?”

The girl grins.

Ella huffs.  “Give me a second to get to the Damn phone.”  

She pushes herself back.  Her cotton nightgown slides smoothly across the her well polished floors.  She chuckles a little at the image she must be presenting.  She throws a glance at the girl and catches her hiding a smile.  

Ella rolls her eyes and makes her way to the kitchen stool.  She pulls herself up to her feet and pain shoots through her knee.  She gasps.  Stupid thing always flares up at the worst times and that twisted trip to the floor hadn’t helped.    

“Are you alright?”  The girl asks.

“Just old.”

“I’m sorry if I…hurt you…passing out…like that.”

“It’s just a bad knee girl.”  Ella dismisses the concern.  “Won’t kill me.”  

Ella moves the phone from the counter to the stool and gingerly sets herself back down on the floor.  Her backside is going to be sore tomorrow that’s for Damn sure.  She settles the gun and the phone it her lap and scoots back to where the girl is still stretched out on the floor.  

“It’s a good thing I’ve got one of the extended phone cords or this whole thing would be a much bigger pain in the Ass.”  Ella quips.  “Pun intended.”

The girl laughs lightly.

Ella smiles.  Pleased she can lighten the mood a bit.  She scoots close to the girl and moves the gun around to her back.  She puts the phone on the floor, slides an arm under the girls head and shoulders, and maneuvers her into her lap.  

The girl makes no protest and sighs when her head comes to rest on Ella’s thigh.

“Thank you.”  The girls says.  “That…floor was getting…hard.”

“I know.”  Ella snorts.  “My butt kissed it a few minutes ago and there’s no love there.”

The girl laughs again and a sucks in a pained breath.

“Let’s get this phone call made.”  Ella picks up the card and tries to decide which number to call.

“Call the large number across…the top.”  The girl suggests.  “They’ll ask you what you need…when…when they do…just say…Sunflower…and answer their questions…okay?”

“Seems simple enough.” 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The phone picks up on the third ring.

“What do you need?”  A harried, but polite male voice asks her.  

Ella can hear the sounds of rapid typing in the background.  

“Spit it out please.  You aren’t the only job tonight.” 

“Sunflower.”  Ella says careful to articulate it clearly.  

“What?”  The man’s voice jumps an octave and the furious pounding on the keyboard stops.  

“Sunflower!”  Ella barks.  “Does that mean anything to you?”

“Yes!  Yes!  Stand-by.”

Ella moves the phone away from her mouth.  “He told me to ‘stand-by’.”

The girl smiles.  “That’s good.  It means…he’s…sending help.”  She tries to sit up, pulls in a sharp breath, and promptly passes out again.

“Good Lord!” 

“What’s happened?”  The man, whoever he is, is trying hard to stay calm and not really succeeding.  “What’s her condition?”  

“She’s fine I think.”  Ella reaches down and lays a hand on the girl’s heart.  It’s beating strong and steady.  She runs her free hand over the girl’s chest, the girl may have a few busted ribs, but she’s no expert.  “It looks like she just passed out again.”

“Again!?” 

“This makes twice.”

“For how long?”  

“Just a couple of minutes last time.”  Ella replies matter-of-fact.  “This time we’ll have to wait and see.”

“I have assistance on the way.”  The man tells her.  “They are...25 minutes…out.  Can you tell me more about her condition?”

“She’s breathing and her heart is steady and strong.  No broken bones I can see, but her wrist looks swollen and her shoulder might be dislocated.  She’s favoring that whole side a bit.”  Ella squints her eyes at the prone girl.  “Torn jeans...blood on her knees…a few scrapes on her hands.  A swollen cheek and a small cut on her forehead.”  She pats the girl’s uninjured side.  “She may have broken ribs, but I don’t know for sure.  She was talking just fine and making sense before she went lights out.”

“Okay.  You are doing great Mrs. Trivot.”  The man sighs.  “Please stay on the phone with me.”

Ella scowl.  “How’d you know my name?” 

“Caller ID Ma’am.”  He explains with a light chuckle.

“Oh.”  Ella should have thought of that.  “Ella…that’s what you call me.”

“Yes Ma’…Ella.”  The man clears his throat.  “You can call me…Bob.”

“Okay.  Bob.”  Ella snorts.  All these fake names are getting ridiculous.  “What now?”

“You stay on the phone while I call in an information update to Sunflower’s…Da…people.”

Ella waits and listens while the man speaks into another line.  

“It’s me…I’ve got her…on the phone…no…a civilian line.  No…there’s someone with her.  Mrs. Ella Trivot…she needs medical…it doesn’t appear to be critical…no… yes…yes…Smith and Jones are eight minutes out.  Copy that.  I’ll find you a spot.  Call when you hit the city limits.  Roger that.  Right.  Right.  I’ll pass on your ETA.”

Ella listens to all the chatter and wonders about such an intense efforts for just one girl.  She must be famous or something.

“Ella?”  The man comes back onto her line.

“I’m here.”  

“Great.  Is she still out?”

“Her breathing and heart rate are still good.  So I’m letting her rest.  Do you think that’s okay?”

“Yes.  For now.  I need you to check for any additional head injuries.  Anything other than the cut on her forehead?”

Ella does as she’s told and finds a small lump on the side of the girl’s head.  “There’s a lump on the side of her head back behind her left ear.  I guess it’s golf ball size or so.”

“Got it.  Okay can you keep an eye on it?  Let me know if it swells?”

“No problem.”

“Anything else you think I should know?”

“No.  She seems fine.  Aside from the fainting.  Maybe it’s just the pain in her ribs knocking her out.”

The man sighs heavily.  “I hope so.” 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Ella takes the time to study the girl in her lap.

She’s a young thing, pretty with a smattering of freckles, and that red hair.  She’s dressed simply in jeans and a T-shirt, no gang colors or bandannas, and no tattoos that Ella can see.  She looks like any other college age girl.  There are a lot of them over at the University, but they rarely venture this direction with all the goings on they have on the other side of campus.  

“Ella.”  Bob’s voice interrupts her train of thought.  “I need a place close to you that’s big enough to land a Huey. 

Ella raises her eyebrows.  “Huey?” 

“It’s one of those big Vietnam helicopters.”  Bob explains.  “Like form them movies.  Do you know what I mean?”

Ella shakes her head.  This night couldn’t get much stranger.  She looks down at the girl in her lap again.  Only crazy rich people have their own helicopter.  Maybe she is famous.  “There’s a park a block west of here.”  She tells Bob.  “It was called Dryburn Memorial before they shut it down.”

“I see it.”  The man says after a minute of typing and mumbling to himself.

“It used to be nice, but now it’s just full of druggies and garbage.”  Ella explains.  “Should be big enough though.”

“I think you’re right Ella.”  The man sighs in relief.  “Is there any playground equipment or picnic tables left?  That sort of thing?”

“No.”  Ella replies.  “They tore those out years ago.  Just dirt now and scrub grass.  It’s still got a fence though most of the way around.”

“Good to know, but it shouldn’t be a problem.”  

The girl groans and shifts in Ella’s lap.

“You coming back girl?”  Ella prods.

“Yes…sorry.”  The girl swallows.  “I don’t know why I…keep…doing that.  Must be the ribs…I think they’re busted…and my shoulders out or something.”

Ella nods.  “You hear that about the ribs and the shoulder Bob?”

“Got it.”  He acknowledges.

“Bob says it’ll be just a couple minutes more.”  Ella tells the girl.

“Okay.”  The girl sighs and closes he eyes, but doesn’t go under.  “Can you ask Bob if he called them yet?”

Ella frowns.  “Them?” 

“He’ll know…who.” 

“Bob the girl wants to know if you called them yet?”  Ella asks. 

“Tell her they launched as soon as they lost signal on her phone.”  Bob replies.  “I’ve been tracking her location for them and they’re only about…20 minutes out now.”

Ella dutifully repeats the message.  

The girl sighs.  

“Who are they anyway?”  Ella has to ask.  

“They’re my fam…people.”  The girl licks her lips.  “They must be flying…Bess.  If they’re…already this…close.”

“If Bess is a Huey then yes.”  Ella confirms.  “Why are they tracking you?  Are you in trouble?”  She wants to get the questions in before the girl passes out again.  “Should I call the police for you?” 

The girl laughs a little and lifts her wrist.  She’s wearing a tiny silver wristwatch.  “GPS…they insisted.”  She smiles ruefully.  “They must have turned it on…when the phone died.  Now…I’ll never hear the end of it.”  She rolls her eyes.  “Tell Bob thank you…for me…please.”

“Sunflower says ‘Thank you’.”

“I heard.”  The man on the phone chuckles.  “Tell her ‘It’s what I live for’.”

“He says ‘It’s what he lives for’.”  Ella repeats.  Normally she wouldn’t put up with being the middle man in a conversation like this, but this night is far from normal.  Plus, if it makes the girl focus on staying conscious so be it. 

The girl grimaces.  “Tell him to ‘Get a life’.”

“You hear that?”

“Yes.”  The man laughs.  “Help should be arriving now.  They’ll be coming to the back door Ella.”

“You tell them to stay on the path.”  Ella instructs.  “They crush anything in my garden and I might shoot someone.” 

“Passing that on.”  Bob replies dryly.

A short while later there is a polite knock at the back door.  

“They’re knocking at the door now.”  Ella tells Bob.

“Okay Ella.”  Bob heaves a relieved sigh.  “I need you to do a couple more things for me before you let them in.” 

Ella narrows her eyes.  “They going to be trouble?”

“No.”  Bob replies quickly.  “We just want to make sure that the right people are at the door.  Okay?”

Ella sets the phone next to the girl and gives her the hand set.  She looks down and smiles reassuringly before moving the girl’s head from her lap.  She lays the girl gently on the floor and scoots toward the kitchen stool again.  She uses the stool to pull herself up and then slides it like a walker to get to the back door.  She peeks out the spy-hole and frowns.

“I see two men.”  Ella calls out.  “One black and one white.  EMT outfits, work boots, dark baseball caps, a couple of first aid kits, and a couple of frowning faces with 2-day old stubble.”

The girl repeats the message to the man on the phone.  “Bob says…that sounds…like them.” 

“Good.”  Ella nods.  “Now what?”

“Ask them…to look at the peep-hole…and when they do say…‘Christo’.”  The girl tells her.

Ella repeats the instructions and the men on her porch dutifully look up at the spy-hole.  “Christo!”

The men stand stock still and wait.

“Nothing happened.”  Ella looks back at the girl.

“Did their…eyes change?”  The girls asks.  “When you said it?”

“No.  Nothing.”  Ella shakes her head.  “Was something supposed to happen?”  

“No…you would have…noticed if it did.” 

“Okay.  Can I let them in?”  Ella is starting to have a hard time staying on her feet.  Her leg is stiff and swollen now and aching like nobody’s business.

“Bob says ‘Flamingo’.”

“Flamingo.”  Ella dutifully relays.  

“Pink knees.”  The black man responds loudly and without hesitation.

Ella looks over her shoulder at the girl.  

The girl smiles and nods.  “Bob says…’Superheroes’.”

“Superheroes.”  Ella watches through the spy-hole.

“Red underpants.”  The white man says loudly and then blushes flame red.  His partner chuckles and elbows him.  

Ella snorts, but relays their answer. 

“Bob says they’re…good.”  The girl pants.  “You can…let them in.”

Ella works the door locks and the two men are inside in no time.  

They both set their bags lightly on the floor and move immediately to the girl.

“Hey…Sunflower.”  The tall black man smiles.  “I’m Smith and this is Jones.” 

“Hey.”  The girl smiles.  “Thanks for coming...sorry about this.” 

“No big deal.”  Smith smiles.  “It’s what we do.  Now let’s have a look at you.”

Ella uses the stool to move carefully around the two men and the girl.  She lowers herself to the floor, scoots close, and lifts the girl’s head into her lap again.  

“Thanks Ella.”  The girls sighs.  “Can you guys…check Ella’s leg too...while you’re here?  She twisted it...when I fell on her.”

Smith and Jones give Ella questioning looks, but she ignores them in favor of taking the phone back.  She holds the receiver out so Bob can hear what was going on.  

Smith nods his thanks and starts rattling off assessment points.  “Looks like the damage was mostly on the left side.  Shoulder dislocated.  Swollen wrist.  Probably a few cracks ribs all on the left.  Minor laceration on the forehead.  Head injury behind left ear with minor swelling.” 

Jones works a BP cuff onto the girl’s good arm.

“That bump hasn’t changed since she showed up.”  Ella tells them.

“Good to know.” Smith nods.  “Good pupillary response.  Lungs sounds clear though breathing is shallow.  Probably the ribs.  We can close the cut on her forehead with surgical glue and the clean the abrasions on her hands and knees.”

“BP 132 over 90.”  Jones interrupts.  “Little elevated, but no worries.”

“Did you hear all that?”  Ella asks Bob.

“Yep...thanks Ella.  Tell Smith and Jones that Sunflower’s people should be landing any minute.”

They nod when Ella passes the news.

“Do you want me to set that shoulder or do you want to wait for the hospital?”  Smith asks the girl.

“I’ll wait.”  The girl replies.  “My Da…people can handle it...and the ribs…just need a wrap.  Right?”

Jones nods while he swipes at the girls’ bloody knees with a swap.

“Girl you need a hospital.”  Ella scolds.  “I’ve put up with all this nonsense because you said it would be faster and…”  She shrugs.  “It was, but that doesn’t mean you can skip the Doc altogether.”

“Don’t worry…”  The girl looks up and grins.  “I’ll be fine.”

Ella frowns.  She doesn’t like this al all, but there isn’t much she can do about it.  Maybe she can talk some sense into the girl’s people when they get here.

“Are there any other injuries we should know about?”  Jones has finished with the girl’s knees and is busy cleaning and bandaging her hands.  

“No.”  The girl shakes her head.  “I got hit from behind...took a nose dive…right into a tree caught myself…”  She shrugs and lifts her damaged hands.  “Gravity…dis the rest.” 

Ella tisks, but holds her tongue.  

“This is going to sting.”  Smith warns, before he cleans, and seals the gash on the girl’s forehead.  

Ella watches with curiosity.  It’s amazing what they can do these days.

“Now how about the shoulder?”  Smith prods.  “How’d that happen?”  

“The Gho…”  The girl clears her throat.  “The guy _…_ helped me up…”  She chuckles.  “And threw me…into a tree.”  She takes a couple of steadying breaths.  “I took the brunt…in the shoulder…and smacked my…forehead.  I tried to catch myself…on the way…down.”  She waves her left hand.  “Gravity…again.”

“Well that explains it.”  Smith teases gently.  “You’ve got to stay away from those kind of…guys.”

The girl snorts  “Tell me…about it.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Can you hear the chopper?”  Bob shouts through the phone.  

Everyone in the room pauses to listen.  

The girl instantly brightens.  “That’s Bess!”

Ella can’t help but smile. 

The distinctive thump of a large helicopter approaches.  

Ella wonders how they’re going to get away with flying so low over all these houses and landing in the park.  Phones are probably ringing off the hook at the Police Station right now.  

Smith and Jones nod to each other and start to pack up.  

Ella is pleased to see them take everything including the garbage.  They’re certainly neat and thorough.  She appreciates that.  

“Touch down!”  Bob shouts.  “They should be at the house any minute.”

Ella blows out a breath.  “Thank you Bob.”  

“No problem.”  Bob tells her.  “Thanks for helping out Ella.  You were wonderful.”

Ella shrugs.  “Glad I could be of use.”  

“Ella you have no idea.”  Bob chuckles.  “Take care sweet Lady and listen to Smith and Jones alright?  You let them take you to see Dr. Mitch.  No arguments.”

Ella huffs and hangs up.  She has no intention of going to the Doctor.  They all say the same thing about her leg and send her home with the same pills that don’t work.  She sets the phone aside and smiles down at the girl.

The girls smiles back and closes her eyes.

A few minutes later there’s a firm knock at the back door and Jones gets up to answer it.  He peaks through the spy-whole and says ‘Christo’.  Then he asks the same two questions Bob had Ella ask earlier.  

Ella can hear one calm male response and one gruff impatient one.  

Jones quickly unlocks the door and moves aside.

Ella looks up in interest.  

The first man to step inside is tall, blond, scruffy looking, but very easy on the eyes.  He takes the room in in a glance, nods at Smith and Jones, and flips the safety on his pistol before he stowing it in the back of his jeans.  He looks grim and determined.  

Ella can’t decide if he’s a body guard or what. 

The first man takes a step forward and then to the side to reveal the second man.  This one is even taller.  Huge in fact, with broad shoulders and long brown hair that frames his boyishly handsome face.  He gives the room the same quick once over before he stowing his pistol too.  

Ella’s brain tells her she should be very alarmed by the arrival of these two armed men, but Smith and Jones seem untroubled by the new arrivals.  

The pair of medics stand off to the side as calm as ever.  

Ella’s gut isn’t all that concerned either.  She’s trusted her gut so far and things are moving along just fine.  She sighs and looks down at the girl, but she only has eyes for the newcomers. 

“Hey.”  The girl flashes a wide happy grin at the two men.

“Hey Sweetheart.”  The tall long haired man says softly.  He drops to his knees and reaches out to brushes the back of his fingers over the girl’s cheek.  “You had use so worried.”

“Damn right!”  The blond man growls and stops around to the girl’s other side.  “We were scared Shitless.”  

The girl rolls her eyes.  “Language...”

The blond man blushes and looks at Ella.  “Sorry Ma’am.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

The blond man puts a hand on the girl’s injured shoulder and feels around a little.  “You want me to put this back Sweetheart or call your Uncle?”

The girl trembles, but nods.  “You.”  

Ella lays a comforting hand on the girl’s uninjured shoulder.  

“Are you sure?”  The long haired man asks.  “Your Uncle won’t mind and it would be it easier for you.”

“No.”  The girl shakes her head.  “It’s adventure…night.  He took…Lemon Pie…to see the…Pyramids.”

“Right.”  The long haired man runs a hand through his head.  “I forgot that was today.  You sure?”  

“It’s okay.”  The girl flashes a shaky smile.  “The…sooner you get it…back in…the better.”  She suck in a breath.  “Just go for it.” 

The blond man maneuvers the girl’s arm to where he wants it and nods at the long haired man.  

“Look at me Sweetheart.”  The long haired man puts his hand on the girl’s cheek again and turns her face away from her injured side.  He takes her hand in his.  

The girl takes a breath and lets it out long and slow. 

The blond haired man studies the girl.  “You ready?” 

The girl gulps and squeezes her eyes shut.  

There is a long moment of silence before a dull popping sound fills the room.  

Ella winces.

The girl sighs heavily. 

“It’s a good thing you have such skinny arms Kiddo.”  The blond man jokes.  “It went in easy.” 

“Better?”  The long haired man asks.

“A…hundred percent.”  The girl manages a smile. 

Smith steps up and hands the blond man an arm sling.  

The blond haired gives him a grateful smile.  “Thanks.” 

The long haired man slips an arm behind the girl’s shoulders and eases her up and out of Ella’s lap.  He shifts the girl around so that they can get the sling across her back and adjust it to hold her injured shoulder and wrist in place. 

“That’s it.”  The long haired man settles the girl back against his chest.  “Tell us what happened.”

“I closed up…at the library…and headed back to the dorms.”  The girl pants a little.  “I was out…on the old path.  You know?  The one that runs along…the old college cemetery.”

Ella shakes her head.  “That plot is just around the corner.”

The girl nods.  “I thought I heard…something…”  She shakes her head.  “They’ve been…refurbishing…the headstones.”  She licks her lips.  “It must have set…something loose…”

Ella shakes her head.  The girl isn’t making any sense.   

The long haired man gives the blond man a look.  

The blond man nods.  “We’ll call it in on the way home.”   

“Do you think you can move?”  The long haired man asks.

The girl licks her lips and nods.

Ella sighs and moves back out of the way.  She looks around for her stool and is about to scoot across the floor to it when strong gentle hands grip her shoulders and lift her easily to her feet.  She turns and gives Jones a grateful smile.  “Thank you.”  

“No problem Ma’am.”  Jones smiles.  “You ready to go?”  

“No need.”  Ella shakes her head.  “I’ll just put some ice on it and this old leg of mine will be fine.”

Smith shakes his head.  “I don’t think so Ma’am.”

Ella puts her hands on her hips and readies herself for an argument.

“Ella?”  The girl smiles up at her.  “Please go see…Dr. Mitch.  He’s really great...he’s free _..._ and maybe he can…give you something for your leg.”

“There’s nothing anyone can do for this old thing.”  Ella insists.  “Trust me on that one.”

“We have to stop by there anyway and file a report.”  Jones notes.  “So you might as well let us take you in and see what Doc has to say.”

“We’ll even see to it you get home safe.”  Smith adds.

“Please Ella.”  The girls smiles.  “After all the help…you’ve given me...I’d hate to have to…worry…about you.” 

Ella gets the feeling that she’s going to see the Doctor tonight whether she wants to or not.  She looks at each of them in turn and decides she might as well go on her own terms rather then over some pesky man’s shoulder.  

“Fine, but it better not take all night.”  Ella grumbles.  “I need my rest you know.  It’s already been interrupted enough I think.”

“Jones…”  The girls says.  “Can you get Ella something…to put on over her…nightgown?  It’s a…little chilly outside.”

Jones blushes and nods, but looks lost as to what to do next.  

Ella takes pity on him.  “Upstairs, first door on the right.”  She directs.  “My good robe, the green one, is hanging on the back of the door and there are rubber soled slippers in the closet.  They’re yellow with pink flowers.”  

“Yes Ma’am.”  Jones takes the stairs two at at time.

“Come on Sweetheart.”  The blond man climbs to hit feet.  “Everyone is waiting for you and we have to get out of here before the Police find Bess.”  He bends down and helps the girl get to her feet.  

The long haired man stands up behind the girl and holds her as wobbles a little.  

The girl groans.  “I think…I need a ride.”  

The long haired man bends at the knees and scoops the girl into his arms in one smooth motion. 

The girl sighs and puts her good arm around his neck.   

The long haired man holds her protectively against his chest.  

The blond man turns to Smith and shakes his hand.  “Thanks for everything man.”

“Anytime.”  Smith grins.  “Just glad it wasn’t too bad.”  

The blond man grins back.  “Thank Jones for us too and we’ll buy the beer next time we’re in town.”

Smith nods.  “Roger that.”

The blond man turns to Ella.  “Thank you Ma’am.”  He flashes her a marvelous smile.  “We owe you one.”

“Yes.”  The long haired man adds.  “Take care Mrs. Trivot.”

Ella smiles and nods.  

“Thanks Ella…”  The girl waves at her as they make their way out the door.  “I’ll see you again soon.  Okay?”

Ella doubts it, but she smiles back.  “Good luck girl.” 

Jones pounds down the stairs a short minute later.  

Ella grabs her purse and keys, but leaves the six-shooter on the counter.  

Smith and Jones help her into her rob and slippers and out onto the porch.  

They lock up the house, shoulder their bags, and help her out the back gate to an ambulance waiting in the slipway.  She gets settled on the gurney and Smith closes the doors.  She hears the helicopter pass low overhead again and looks out the side window to watch it depart.  

Ella shakes her head.  Having a Sunflower, a Bob, a Smith, a Jones, and two nameless gun toting men in her living room had made for a wildly unexpected night.  It’s safe to say she’ll never have a another one quite like it.  She giggles a little as they roll down the street.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later Ella is scooping cookies onto a baking sheet in the kitchen when there’s a knock on the door.  She frowns.  There’s no one left in this world she’d care to accept a visit from and certainly no one she’s expecting.  

Ella washes her hands and makes her way easily to the door.  Her knee hasn’t felt this good in years.  The gummy vitamins her new Doctor prescribed taste funny, but work wonders.  

She checks the spy-hole and there are two pleasant looking young men on her door step.  She hates door-to-door salesmen about as much as she hates those Damn Bible thumpers.  She scowls and shouts. “Christo!” 

The two men frown at each other, but nothing else happens.

Ella sighs in relief.  She really has no idea what that whole ‘Christo’ thing is supposed to do, but it seemed pretty important to the girl so she’s decided it won’t hurt to stick with it.  “What do you want?” 

“Uhh…”  The man on the right looks lost.  

“We’re here to give your home a face lift.”  The man on the left smiles and jerks a thumb over his shoulder.  “Complete in three days or less guaranteed.” 

Ells cracks the door and peeks around the two men.  There are four trucks loaded with construction materials and dozens of workers milling around in her front yard.  “I didn’t order any of that.”

“We’ve got the work orders right here Ma’am.”  The first man clears his throat and shows her a clipboard stacked with papers.  “A new roof and gutters, siding repair and replacement, new windows, and fresh paint in the color of your choosing.”  He smiles.  “There’s also some interior work.  Safety rails and that sort of thing.  It’s all been bought and paid for.  See?”

Ella takes the clip board and looks it over.  At the bottom of the first page she sees a ridiculously large sum totaled and marked ‘paid’.

“We’ve got a dozen new jobs in this area over the next month or two.”  The second man grins proudly.  “I guess you folks are bringing the neighborhood back.  It’s good to see.  I mean, these old houses are real charmers when they’re spiffed up and their value is bound to bump up quite a bit.”

Ella frowns in confusion.  No one has bothered to invest in this area in a long time.

“The yard crew will come by later this evening.”  The second continues.  “After is cools down some.  They’ve got more then a few new orders around here too.”

“I think they’re even fixing up the old park down the street.”  The first man grins.  “I used to play there when I was a kid.  It’ll be nice to see it open again.” 

Ella blinks and nods.

“Oh!”  The first man fishes a small white envelope out of his breast pocket.  “I’m supposed to give you this.”

Ella shoves the clipboard into his hand and snatches the envelope.  The white card inside says ‘Thank you.  I’ll see you for Sunday dinner.  Sunflower’.

The second man frowns.  “Are you alright Ma’am?”

Ella nods and blinks back tears.  

“I guess we’ll get to work then.”  The first man suggests. 

“I suppose you’d better.”  Ella clears her throat.   “If you plan on making that three day guarantee that is.”

“Yes Ma’am!”  The second man grins and waves a signal to the workers who surge into motion.

Ella watches the sudden burst of activity for a long moment.  She takes a deep breath and heads back in to the house.  She’d better get back to baking her cookies.  She going to need a few more batches then planned.

DONE - Posted 3/3/2018

Thank you for reading.  I hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you Kripke and Co., J2, the Writers and Staff for bringing Supernatural to life.

 


End file.
